


Broken Leaves

by Pebbless2005



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: 3rd httyd movie? dont know her, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, for all four, more divergence details are in the first chapter, tags will be added as story progresses, this au was created on a whim and im not sure where it'll go, we'll see !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebbless2005/pseuds/Pebbless2005
Summary: It's been a while since Pitch was banished, and since Jack became a guardian.So really, they should have expected Pitch to come back eventually, and for three new guardians to spring up.
Relationships: Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

It was cold, and dark. 

There wasn't any light, but that was comforting, in a sense. 

How long has he been there, he wondered. How long had he been trapped underground, and left to suffer? 

He didn't know. 

Perhapse, he wondered, 100 years. That sounded reasonable. While it surely felt like longer, he hadn't anything to do in the cold darkness. He couldn't even make out his own hands in front of his face, when he tried to. 

So when a blinding light flashed before him, and made him squint, he felt... something. 

Perhapse it was happiness, he wondered, as he was broken free from his prison. Whom had broken him out, or what, he didn't know, but what he did know, was that there was a disturbance. 

And Pitch Black was going to use that disturbance to help him defeat the Guardians once and for all.


	2. Jack

Jack had been going about his day, milling about in his home town with Jamie, when he'd realised that something was wrong. 

For starters, the air had shifted around him. It had been a fine Summer's day. The heat was baring over head, mid July, but now it felt colder. A breeze had picked up, not one of Jack's making, and Jack's skin prickled at the feel of the wind. It felt distinctly _off _, and Jack wasn't sure how he felt about it. None of the kids, however, had noticed it, so it seemed that Jack was alone in this off feeling. At least, that's what he assumed, until a hole formed in the ground, and the one and only Aster jumped up, a grave look on his face.__

__Jack's tootling friend flittered out of his hood as Aster walked over to Jack, the easter bunny promptly ignoring all the kids who were fantically asking why he was here in the middle of Summer, and when Aster placed a paw on Jack's arm, still very concerned, Jack felt a shiver run down his spine._ _

__"North called for us, Mate." Aster said suddenly, his voice slightly quiet as to not alarm the kids. Jack was certainly alarmed though._ _

__"What happened?" Jack asked, and he hoped - _begged, _that it wasn't anything too serious, and maybe Jack's worries and feeling off was just a coincidence, but the look on Aster's face was _not _a good one in the slightest, and Jack had a bad feeling that he probably wasn't going to come out of this meeting unharmed or unalarmed._____ _

______Aster took in a deep breath, before continuing. "Pitch is back. One of Tooth's fairies reported seeing him walking through a forest somewhere near Scotland, and there was black sand everywhere. Sandy's also missing, and hasn't responded to our calls. Tooth and North are already at his workshop." Aster said quietly, and Jack's heart sunk into his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll meet you there." Jack affirmed quietly, and as Aster used his tunnels to vanish, Jack wished Jamie and his friends farewell, and used his staff to fly him off into the distance, towards Nicholas' workshop._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______When Jack arrived at North's workshop, Toothiana, North and Aster were anxiously staring at the podium, where Jack could see vague glimpes of an orange figure. He took a few steps closer, and Tooth noticed him, turning her head. She said not a word, and instead, guestured for Jack to come closer, which he did._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viewing the podium, he could see four figures on it - three were coloured, and the only non human one, a dragon by the looks of it, was a light grey in colour. Jack watched in wonder as did the other guardians, observing the orange boy, with a prothetic leg, the red girl with fluffy hair, and the green girl with extremely long hair. The dragon figure was beside the boy, and they looked extremely close. Perhapse, Jack wondered, they knew each other?_ _ _ _ _ _

______North looked up at the skylight, where the moon was shining down, no expression showing on his face as he looked back down towards the glowing figures of who Jack could only assume were new guardians, considering the circumstances._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, new Guardians, huh." Jack broke the silence, leaning against his staff as he watched the four figures on the podium flicker._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It would seem so." North agreed. Jack could only assume that Tooth and Aster agreed, because he heard Tooth hum slightly while Aster sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I only wish there wasn't." He said. "Because if there wasn't, then everything would probably be okay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack nodded his agreement. "Don't get me wrong, it's always fun to have someone new on the team - but if they're only here because of Pitch..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______At mention of Pitch, Toothiana flinched, and Jacck elt his heart twinge in pity. While none of them had ever had a fun time with Pitch, Aster, Sandy and Tooth had arguably suffered the most as far as Jack was aware. Tooth's castle had been taken over and her fairies kidnapped after all, while Easter had been ruined and Aster hadn't been able to help because no one had believed, so no one had seen him. Sandy had been murdered, which was by far the worst, but currently, Sandy wasn't here, and every time Jack thought of that he grew even more worried._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack liked to think that he had it slightly easier, as had North, however he wasn't entirely sure. He thought so at the very least._ _ _ _ _ _

______He recovered from his thought train when he saw North, Tooth and Aster staring at him, as if waiting for an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uhhh... sure?" Jack said. He had no idea what he was supposed to respond to, but he hoped it was a yes or no question. Aster snickered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Excelent! Come back once you've found the boy." Aster said. Then Aster tapped his foot on the ground, and a tunnel opened up underneath Jack, making the Winter spirit shriek as he vanished into the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______He popped un in a forest, on an island. By that point, he had managed to ficure out that North and Aster and Tooth expected him to collect one of the new guardians - the orange one, considering he was the only boy of the new guardian collection. As Jack started wondering around the forest, he vaguely wondered what collection the new guardians would be from. Emotions? Seasons? The possibilities were endless, Jack mused._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lookin around, he could see that the leaves on the trees were green, and the grass was soft beneath his feel. A wind picked up, and Jack wanted to relax into it and let him drift over the area, but he refrained from flying when a wave of worry washed over him. The same worry that had plagued him earlier in the day, before he new that Sandy was midding, ad before he knew Pitch was back, and before he knew that there were new guardians._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jack's skin prickled, and he shivered, the wind now even more intimidating than before. The once friendly, bright leaves and dappled sunlight on the floor turned unfriendly, and a cold shade drifted over the forest, making it seem just that little bit more darker that creeped Jack out._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a rustling sound, and Jack drew to a halt, looking at the floor, and his heart sunk._ _ _ _ _ _

______Black sand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pitch was here._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
